Trying
by under.that.sun
Summary: ShanksxLuffy drabble, AU, yaoi - manxman. Luffy has to tell his brother that he won't be coming home tonight, but one particular red head doesn't let him concentrate...


**A.N. shadowmarialove asked me to do ShanksxLuffy so here it is! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: Every day when I wake up I check Wikipedia to see if I own One Piece, if I don't I go back to fan fiction to my sisters who're in the same doom…**

"Uhhh… Ahhh… Shan… Shanks…"

Kiss behind the ear, kiss on the neck beneath it, bite next to it, deep kiss on the lips. Luffy opened his lips and a hot tongue entered his mouth. Luffy gasped and bulked his hips up as a warm arm reached under his shirt to his nipples. He moaned into that hot mouth as the hand started bullying his nipples. The man above pulled away with a smirk on his face. "What Luffy?"

"Uhhh… I… I need… To tell… Ohhh… Ace…"

A hot tongue licked over hard nipple and another long heated moan escaped Luffy's lips. The red hair tucked his head up. "Need to tell Ace what?"

The head lowered without waiting for Luffy's answer and started biting skin down from the nipples to the edge of the younger male's boxers 'cause pants disappeared long time ago. Moans uncontrollably started erupt from Luffy's mouth. "That… I'm… Oh damn, do that again!"

One armed man chuckled and licked the same spot just below the navel one more time earning a long shudder from the raven haired teen. "You need to tell Ace 'oh damn, do that again'?" He teased the male beneath.

Luffy tried to frown, but Shanks again licked the same spot and another wave of numerous moans escaped his mouth. "No!... Ohhhh… I have to…. Have to tell him… Oh come here!"

Luffy took the older male by his red long locks and dragged him to his mouth, Shanks smirked and gave the younger teen's mouth so wanted attention. He leaned to the already waiting lips and pressed their lips together for a long deep kiss, Luffy wrapped his arms and legs around his older lover and pressed their bodies as close as possible. When they parted panting Shanks smirked again, he actually knew what Luffy wanted to say, but he couldn't resist but to meddle with his adorable lover saying them. "You have to tell him…?"

The red haired man started slowly drag the boxer of the youngers body with his teeth and with his arm he started slowly and gently brushing through Luffy's erection, making the younger one shudder and moan. "That… Uhhh… I won't be… Ahhh… Coming home… Tonight…"

Shanks chuckled and slowly licked over Luffy's throbbing member. "And why do you need to do that?"

The older male licked again and Luffy's answer became one long moan, Shanks pulled away a little and let Luffy speak. "Or else he will come…. Ahhhh!"

Luffy bulked his hips up when suddenly his erection was drawn in something warm and wet. Strong arm pushed his hips down so he wouldn't choke the owner of it and when Luffy calmed down that hand threw Luffy his phone. Luffy caught more instinctively 'cause his brain was clouded with lust and pleasure, suddenly hotness from his erection disappeared and he whined. "Aren't you going to tell your brother something?"

Luffy looked down into light brown eyes of his lover and unlocked his phone, while Luffy was starting his message to his brother Shanks coated his fingers in lube. When first finger entered the teen he almost dropped his phone, but grabbed it just before it was lost in the covers. Luffy tried to concentrate in writing, but one specific man kept distracting him, so a simple message that takes maximum thirty second to write took long three minutes.

Luffy finished writing the message just in time for Shanks to enter him he pushed the send button, without rereading what he wrote and let his phone slip out of his hands and shouting his lovers name in a lustful voice…

-II-

Ace phone buzzed and he looked at the screen, he got a message from his little brother. "Ace, I wonnmn't bw xomingh homne tonighjt"

Ace scratched his head, was this supposed to be 'I won't be coming home tonight'? Ace looked at the clock, fifteen minutes after Luffy usually comes back home, so it's safe to assume that it's what he think it is. The older freckled teen grinned, now he had a free night to visit his favorite grey haired officer. He silently thanked the person who took in his over energetic brother for the night and jumped out his window, he loved nights like these.

**A.N. Hope you liked it, review if you did! :} (And tell me how I did…)**


End file.
